We Believe
by Survivor88
Summary: With all the hell that exists someones gotta believe, right? I think you all can figure out the main character...... Read,Review,and Enjoy!


just got this idea while listening to a CD of mine and watching one of the epi's I've taped. The song is _We Believe_ from **Good Charlottes** new album _The Chronicles of Life and Death._ Tell me what ya think! 

A/N: I'm working on the next chapter for The Best of Times, I just have some writers block but it's coming slowly so please be patient. Thanks!

* * *

_There's a woman crying out tonight _

_Her world has changed She asked God why_

_Her only son has died and now her daughter cries_

_She can't sleep at night_

I watched that woman tonight, the paleness of her skin being obscured by the dark trail of tears spilling from under her eyelids. In her arms sat a small brunette girl clinging to her moms body, her own tears making a wet stain on the blue shirt her mother wore.

"I'm very sorry ma'am. We did all we could but he's gone."

Sobs shook her shoulders and she couldn't seem to stand on her own. I took the little girl from her and brought a stool over. Handing the child to Sam I laid my hand on her shoulder as she questioned God and the universe.

All I could say was "I understand......."

_Downtown another day for all the suits and ties_

_Another war to fight, __No regard for life_

_How can they sleep at night_

_How can we make this right_

_Just want to make this right_

Then there was the day trader from New York who'd come in around noon. He lost $600,000 of someone else's money and took a swim in the Chicago River.

I shocked his heart at 100 jewels, did CPR and tried to pump the water from his stomach. Everybody stopped when the monitor registered a flat line, but I was persistent. Carter placed his hand on my arm and told me to let the man go.

"Time of death, 12:50"

_We Believe_

_We Believe_

_We Believe_

_In this love_

Now the inky blackness of night is all there is. I try to remember what being human felt like, I'm a doctor therefore most think we are superhuman. Destined to save the world is what my father always said.

The theory for cops is to be a good cop they lose apart of themselves because if they don't they end up the victims. I think that goes for docs too, if we bring home every case and every tragedy then we'll crumble under that weight.

I recall feeling similar emotions in the past, when the pain was fresh and raw. Nursing my hurt and crawling inside myself never letting anyone in. Eventually it was pointed out to me that I wasn't really living, that everyone suffered.

No one had to tell me that...

_We are all the same_

_Human in all our ways and all our pain_

_So let it be, There's a love that could fall down like rain_

_Let us see, Let forgiveness wash away the pain_

Learning to love again was a great accomplishment for me, after all the lies, the sex, the false relationships and meaningless life I led. What I thought had been wrenched from my grasp and lit up in the flames of hell had only been drifting in the ocean of loss and grief.

I had gotten absolution for what I rendered a sin when all that it had been was a poor decision that had accosted me greatly.

Confession, Absolution, Forgiveness....... some of the greatest gifts.

_What we need, And no one really knows what they are searching for_

_We believe, This world is crying for so much more_

_We believe in, In this love_

As a doctor I do what I can for my patients, fix the ones that can be fixed and comfort the ones who are at their last breath. I think it's all that I can offer because I am not superhuman.

None of us are

_So this world, is too much for you to take_

_Just lay it down and follow me _

_I'll be everything you need, In every way_

I watch the woman I love, the one I want to stay in my life for always. Her eyelids flutter as I move over, her grip tightens around my hand and she snuggles close to me for warmth.

In the living room I hear the TV going, shifting my drowsy eyes to the clock it reads 11:30. That boy should be in bed, but I leave him be.....my tiredness overwhelming the mechanism of my eyelids and I feel sleep grip me.

_We believe in this love_

* * *

What'dya think? 


End file.
